


Чёрный маг

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 1 — песня, которая вам нравится, с цветом в названии.ЭпидемияЧерный магМой сонгфик челлендж
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 4





	Чёрный маг

Он смотрит на фигуру в черном со смесью страха и восхищения — тот, о ком слагали песни и легенды, маг, чёрный, темный, стоит перед ним сейчас. Оби-Ван всегда воспринимал эту часть рассказов с усмешкой — вряд ли тот вернётся, даже если уже сделал, прошло ведь уже несколько столетий, никто не будет жить так долго!

Магия берет свое и заставляет платить по счетам, соблюдать свои законы.

И Черный Маг должен был отдать свою жизнь за те знания и силу, что она дала ему, но он сейчас стоит прямо перед Кеноби, а его аура — такая же темная, как и он сам, огромная, гораздо больше, чем он сам, окутывает мужчину с головой. Оба не двигаются, и Оби-Ван думает о том, что ему следовало бы хотя бы попытаться сбежать, но любопытство не дает сделать ни шага. Маг немного выше него, широкий в плечах, но все равно чувствуется ловкость, и мужчина действительно удивлен, что тот не выглядит как древний старик.

Возможно, после этого Кеноби наконец перестанет исследовать руины древних строений, но все равно вряд ли. Это в первый раз, когда обитатель… не был истлевшим века назад скелетом.

Наконец, маг поворачивается и оказывается юношей, на вид, даже моложе самого Оби-Вана, только вот глаза у него — ярко-желтые, дикие, темные. Что совсем не сочетается с растерянным выражением лица и прикушенной нижней губой:

— Где… где я? Кто вы?.. — его голос кажется совсем разбитым, словно у потерявшегося ребенка, и на миг Кеноби даже допускает мысль, что вовсе это и не Черный Маг — мало ли, что с людьми делает магия, вдруг, просто паренек с неудачным заклинанием. Но аура вокруг него все такая же сильная, только теперь мужчина чувствует, что она намного более мягкая, чем ему казалось, словно большое одеяло, сильная, бесконечная.

— Меня зовут Оби-Ван Кеноби, и это двадцать первый век, — мужчина дает парню немного времени, тот поражен, даже немного зол. Скорее всего, на себя.

— Энакин Скайуокер… — маг скидывает со спины огромный плащ и трет рукой лицо, поднимая взгляд к нему. — Мордред, как?…

— Возможно, я мог бы помочь вам, — Асока и Вентресс наверняка дали бы ему подзатыльник за подобное поведение с опасным субъектом, но Оби-Ван почему-то понимал его, понимал расстерянность. Когда все, что ты знал — ушло безвозвратно. — Не лучше ли тогда обсудить это все в более спокойной обстановке?

Парень смотрит на него чуть подозрительно, Кеноби почти чувствует, как с помощью магии его прощупывают на ложь, корысные цели, но в конце концов Энакин немного смущенно кивает и идет за ним. Его руки в крови и порезах, замечает мужчина, но ничего не говорит, решая спросить об этом уже позже, все равно Скайуокер вряд ли сейчас куда-нибудь денется. Он мельком разглядывает гостя из далёкого прошлого, волнистые волосы и голубые глаза, которые в темноте казались ему черными. Он не был ребенком, определенно, и знал больше, намного больше, чем Кеноби кажется. Но это не значит, что он замышляет что-то плохое, даже не смотря на всю его репутацию, он сейчас даже идет рядом с незнакомцем и позволяет знакомить себя с этим новым миром, восхищённо и радостно улыбаясь. Очаровательно, подмечает сам про себя мужчина.

Оби-Ван думает, что выиграл джекпот.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
